Broken Shards Of Glass
by BlackStar1234
Summary: Anya is a 16 year old Chunin from the Rain Village. Her parents were killed on a mission & now she looks after her younger siblings, Kyba & Shanna. In different foster homes, Anya still makes time to see them. But how much abuse can she take in from home?


She was on her way to see him, as she always does every week. Opening the door, the man was sitting by the entrance to the backyard. The chiseled fountain poured water into the seemingly depthless bottom, providing much needed water for the Robbins currently perching there. The sky was slightly cloudy but a warm breeze still drifted through the sky, keeping the residents from feeling the chill that should be there.

She walked to the broken man and sat down to the left of him, following his gaze to the beautiful yard. Flowers occupied the space below the wall, with vines snaking their way up. Butterflies danced around the flowers, enjoying the sweet fruit they bare.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked her.

She nodded.

The man looked at her with his only eye. "You've been thinking about them too, haven't you?"

Again, she nodded. "Every hour of everyday."

The man's face grew sad and looked away. "Do you blame me for what happened?"

She looked at him.

The man was tense, as though bracing himself for the worst. His eye turning red with tears. His mouth quivered. His eyebrows scrunched slightly. His hands shaking upon his knees.

Slowly, she put her hand over his left hand. "No," she said in a graceful voice. "I don't blame you."

He smiled as a tear fell down his face. "Thank you," he said in an exhausted voice. "I needed to hear that."

She smiled and gently pulled him into a hug. "I never did blame you."

**End**

"_Anya" her mother hollered. "We're leaving." Anya ran to meet her parent's at the door. They were going out on a mission and do not know when they will be back. Both of her parents were in the Anbu Black Ops. Anya wants to be an Anbu when she is older. Being thirteen, she will have to take care of her siblings while her parents are out on missions for now. She ran to hug her mother first as Kyba, her brother who is a year younger, was hugging her father. Shanna, her eight year old sister, came to join in. Hugging her father and watching them both leave, Anya told her siblings it was time for bed. They complained but got ready anyways. A week went by and Shanna was making breakfast for her siblings when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it to find Sota, a family friend, at the door with a sad face. "I'm sorry Anya," he said. "I'm so sorry. Your parents…they…" Anya did not need him to finish. She just felt the pain in her chest and tears came down._

"_Anya" shouted her foster father, Boa_

_. "Get your ass out here and clean." _

_Anya wiped her eyes as she woke up. Another day with couch potato Boa and Bitchy cry baby Ami. If anything, she needed to get out of here. She is sixteen years old and her rage can cause some serious damage to someone. Her eyes a golden-brown. Anya's skin was naturally pail, no matter how much she is out in the sun, she can never get a normal skin tone. Her body was well built with strong arms, nice legs, and nice abs for a girl. Not bad for a Chunin. Her hair was straight and down to where it meets with her lower back. Anya would keep it pulled back by using her headband with the Rain Village logo._

_Slowly Anya got up, dressed, and went to clean up after them. She shot a quick glance at Boa. He was definitely high on something. Ami was on the couch with her bottle of Saki, drinking it down to her beer gut with her toad like lips. Boa with his bold head would just simply go to bars early in the afternoon and come home late at night. Sometimes Ami would go with him and then they would be loud when they get it going._

_Putting away the clean dishes, Anya turns and heads to the door when Ami yelled, "Where you going?"_

"_None of your business," Anya said. "You'll forget about it anyway in the next few minutes if you keep up with your drinking."_

_Ami got up and stumbled as she walked to meet Anya. Letting out a nasty breath, she said, "Listen to me little bitch. You have a problem with us, then get the hell out and sleep on the streets."_

"_That won't be a problem for me," Anya shot back. "Maybe the streets will be better then having parents that abuse their foster kid."_

_Ami slapped her in the face, causing Anya to fall to the side. "Care to run that by me again, tramp?"_

_Anya looked up at her and saw no emotion in Ami's expression. "Yeah…get clean and sober." Anya instantly got up and ran out the door._

_Not thinking twice, she leaped into the air and jumped from building to building until she was at the park. Kyba and Shanna were already there waiting. Kyba was helping Shanna with her aim as she threw stars at logs that were standing up right. She was getting good at it._

_With a smile, she went down to meet them. Shanna turned and ran to hug her. Kyba, acting all tough, just stared at her with anger. "What happened to you?"_

_Anya just stared at him and said nothing. Kyba came to her and examined her cheek. "Last week you had a busted lip also bruised arms and legs. Now you have this. That is it! I'm going to get Sota!"_

"_No don't!" Anya said without thinking. "I don't know where they'll put me. The next family may be worse or be far away. I won't get to see you again probably."_

"_I don't care," Kyba shouted. "I'd rather know that you're okay and not being hurt."_

"_Losing you guys is the only think that can really hurt me," she said in a low tone._


End file.
